Iris Witch
by Killini721
Summary: Olive Stanford is thrown out of her world, not knowing if she will be able to return again. Now, she would need to serve at her new mansion. But, she could not hide any secrets from the butler for long. How long will she manage? (This fiction is a BlackButler/Umineko crossover. But the story resides more within the BB universe.) (No pairings..yet. Maybe. Community can decide?)
1. Prologue

There has always been stories parents would tell to their children to help them fall asleep. Stories that could run rampant within a child's mind, a movie playing as they slowly slumber. Dreams could last for days, but they could also last for a mere second. Time could never control the lifespan of a dream. Yet, it could control life, and that is a frightening thought.

Time could consume life slowly or dangerously fast. If controlled, time could be a life threatening weapon. Everyone wants to get their hands on time. That's not strange at all.

Now, a strange girl appearing out of nowhere. That is peculiar.

A boy running a mansion on his own with riches anyone could desire. That is peculiar.

A butler who has remarkable skill and could accomplish anything at inhuman feats. That is peculiar.

And a witch that shouldn't exist trying to prove the existence of magic...well, you know how it goes.

As the clock ticks to its last hour, thunder crashes through the darkened clouds, a poor girl is sent through the rift, bearing the image of her friends and those she has serviced. None of them were breathing, with the Stakes of Purgatory sheathed within their skulls and hearts. This girl has barely escaped with her soul, only to have it thrown into another cruel world of reality and the paranormal. By now, she wouldn't even consider anything paranormal out of the ordinary. But, she definitely would need to get use to this world quick. For now, our hero of the story makes their way towards their new home, where she would serve new faces. All while the grandfather clock clicks within her dream.

Tick, tock….

Tick, tock….


	2. 1-That Girl- Deja Vu

NOTE: This Fanfiction is made purely for entertainment. I claim absolutely nothing but my own characters shown within the fiction.

Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

* * *

><p>The faint ripples of water rang from her ear to the next as she slumbers. Liquid was rushing through her lungs and back out, circulating new salty sea water to raw out her innards. There was a sound of ticking within the water, as if it were far away. It was the only sound that she could hear besides the disturbing silence of the water. She couldn't breathe...but she wasn't suffocating at all. Like she was one with the sea. No..this wasn't right. She fell, from a cliff to be exact. Something had spooked her, but what? The memory would not process, not with all this noise from the water. She wasn't in the water, was she..?<p>

Bump.

With a gasp, her blue eyes open. She could feel the air seeping into her nose and mouth, making her choke for a moment before coughing. The girl sprang upright, blindly reaching around. There was no weight pushing against her flailing arms, so- she wasn't drowning? Rubbing her eyes, she was immediately shaking her head, letting out a hum before reopening her two blues.

This unfortunate girl, Olive Stanford, was in a..carriage. She could feel the red velvet seat with her hands. Where was she?

The carriage came to a stop, startling the poor girl even more.

'What the hell-?' Olive bites her lip as she shifts in a panic, 'Where am I?"

She moves to the door quickly, tugging at the handle with all of her might, unable to open it. She curses at herself, 'What am I doing? A door wouldn't open inward on this thing-!'

As she was about to push onto the door, it was opened by someone else from the outside. Olive's heart stops for a moment with her eyes wide as she yelps, falling through out of the carriage onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Miss, are you alright?!" A boy shouts out in a panic.

Olive could do nothing at the moment but spit out dirt, wiping her tongue frantically. With several coughs she gags and grumbles, looking up finally to see- a young boy with a straw hat sprinting towards her with incredible speed.

Not a moment later, a scream pierced through the air.

* * *

><p>"Dear me! Finnian, you've frightened the poor girl! Her hair is even filled with leaves and twigs, what have you done?!" The maid, Mey-rin shouts at the top of her lungs.<p>

"It's not my fault! I thought she would've known she would arrive here! And she was screaming bloody murder! I didn't mean to scare the miss, I've only wanted to say hi!" The gardener cried as he apologized multiple times to me. I could do nothing but stare with disbelief, with extremely black bags under my eyes.

"Oi, you bloody logs, give her some air! Shouting is not the thing to do when you invite one of the new servants to the mansion!" Baldroy hissed at the two sniffling loaks. I think I felt one of my eyes twitch through my messy lavender bangs. When is someone going to tell me what is going on here? With a clear of my throat, I gather the three's attention.

"E-Excuse me-" I speak, as politely as possible, "can someone please tell me why I'm here?" Every single one of them had a dumbfounded look on their face, looking at me like I was completely insane or incredibly stupid.

"You really don't know? Didn't Sebastian hire you?" Baldroy raised a brow at me.

"Sebas- who?" I choked in shock.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Oli-"

"Are you a spy?" Mey-rin chipped in alert.

"What-?! N-No, I'm-!"

"Sebastian would never make a mistake of bringing someone here to endanger the young master! He wouldn't ever." Finnian huffs, puffing up his cheeks as he stares at Baldroy, as if he said something ridiculous.

"I really have no idea what's going on, seriously-! I'm Olive Stanford, not a spy or anything- I don't know where I am-" I gasp then, "What if I was abducted-?!" That made all of the servants squeal with utter shock.

"All three of you. What are you doing?" A deep voice startles the three, "you should all be attending to your duties."

"Ah-! Sebastian, I'm so sorry!" Finnian whimpers while speeding off out of the kitchen.

"I'll attend to the laundry right away sir, and not a moment soon!" Mey-Rin sprints off behind Finnian. Baldroy quietly moves out as well, grunting nervously on his way. Why- he's the chef-? I exhale quickly while sitting straight nervously, tightening up my lips as I stare at the tall man standing at the doorway, his ruby eyes standing out of all the other servants. His attire was at top notch as well.

I might as well tell you how this all happened before confusing all of you, should I?

This questionable man was the first to ever speak to me after I've woken up from a nightmare, laying in some dark alley, with no recollection of how I got there. A bit cliche, I know-

The only thing I could remember was being terrified of..something, before falling off from somewhere high and feeling severe pain on my cranium. The man never told me his name, or why I'm even here. All I know is, I owe my life, and likely to serve this mansion until further notice. I honestly would've died if I stayed on that cold street for long.

The good news though, I was beginning to slowly recollect my thoughts and memories...slowly. Anyways, this man gave me nothing other than handing me a letter and a bag of coins to pay for the carriage ride to this mansion. It was either to serve here, where I would have food and shelter, or starve on the street and die painfully. I really hadn't much of a choice...

"I see that you're well from last I've seen you. I'm glad that you accepted my offer. The young master has been needing more assistance around this mansion, and you seem to have a good head on your shoulders." The man states as he smiles...out of amusement? I pull my lips to the side, panning my thoughts. I may be clueless, but I wasn't born yesterday...sort of. Things just felt out of place.

"Can you please explain to me why I'm here?" I narrow my eyes.

"I advise you to remain calm, Miss Stanford. I can easily toss you out and terminate you." Is this man serious-? "Now, I will introduce myself. I am the head butler of the Phantomhive household, Sebastian Michaelis. I have chosen you to be one of the master's new servants based on your...capabilities. From what I can tell, you can certainly hold off for your own, even if you don't know that yourself." I was beginning to feel uneasy, as I slowly glance around the kitchen, examining everything. The appliances were...outdated.

"...Yes sir, I understand." I look back towards Sebastian, "I shall serve the master..whomever he may be."

"Ciel Phantomhive." He corrects me, like I should've known who I would be serving.

"Yes, of course-" I nod slowly, swallowing out of nervousness. I was just as confused as ever, carrying a sense of deja-vu. It had sent a chill through my spine.

Just where am I exactly? My head was still throbbing with pain, even more so as I stared into the eyes of the butler. What the hell is going on around here?


	3. 2-That Girl- Remembering

I stare at the at the three stooges with a sigh, my eyebrows leveled as they all chase a couple of mice. I was lost in my thoughts while the three servants were screaming at the top of their lungs. It took a while for me to remember what happened back then.

To sum things up, I am a witch. Hard to believe, I know, but I am. Witches have their own gifts and special capabilities. Witches are believed to be hazardous beings, by most people. The reason why I felt so out of place within this mansion, is because I'm still not use to being..in this time. I'm originally from the 1970s. And my purpose in that world is to fight against the beautiful Golden Witch, Beatrice. Originating from Rokkenjima Island, the maiden was once a bright young woman, loved by the Ushiromiya head, Kinzo. But, Beatrice was believed to practice dark magic, as she lived in the Rokkenjima woods in a grand house, alone. Her sudden end by slipping off a cliff into the sharp rocks below sparked her grudged soul to live on, sacrificing the whole Ushiromiya family to resurrect herself.

As I was close to stopping Beatrice's plans, I was unfortunately too late to save the innocent family... Their greed for the family treasure just may have been their demise, but there was no denying that there was an entity at work. As I was about to reverse time in order to restart the...game-.. I was pushed by an unknown force into the sea, stopping me from attempting to save anyone. My guess, was that as I was interrupted, it caused a rift for myself and I was sent back into the- Victorian Era. How I managed to wind up in a place like London, I will never know. What was on my mind the most, was figuring out how to return to my era. It was on my mind, and yet… That was when I arrived here, given by the same exact directions by that butler, Sebastian. Yes- same exact..that's when Ciel Phantomhive comes in.

You see, this, is the second time I've seen Finnian, Mey-rin, and Baldroy chase those mice. I have set time back once again. The reason, was for Ciel's sake. That's what believed.

I have noticed that the boy had been lacking parents...I have assumed that there was a terrible accident and his parents passed on. The boy had barely any family left. That's when there was that time, Ciel's aunt, Angelina Dalles, Madam Red, passed away. On that day, I could see the sadness in Ciel's eyes, even though his face never expressed it. He had honored his aunt's love for the color red...that was when I wanted to reverse the unfortunate events. I absolutely hated seeing a child not having much of anyone he could trust. Call it sympathy if you will, but I would call it being tired of seeing others loved ones taken from them.

I felt that it was my sole purpose within this time at the moment to keep the boy's innocence, if he were to still have any, intact at least a bit longer. If I see the events undone, I could leave and ever think of this other chaotic mansion ever again. The only thing that would be standing in my way would be that butler… I knew that something was off about him the moment I laid eyes on him the first time. He was no ordinary man, if he were a man at all… I'd have to be careful around him. It's true that witches do tend to attract negative entities…

"Olive, look out!" I blink out of my thoughts and look up after hearing Mey-rin's cry before screaming out as a huge porcelain statue was merely a couple of feet away from ramming into my nose. I duck and roll out of the way just in time, covering my head with my hands.

"Finnian-! What do you think you were doing?!" I screech at the teary eyed boy. "You could've killed me!"

"There was a mouse behind you, Olive-! I was so focused on getting 'em I didn't see you there-!" Finnian whimpers.

"Oi, what are you even standing there for anyway, Olive?! Lollygagging around when you're suppose to be helping us." Baldroy grinds his teeth.

"How hard is it to catch a mouse-?! Why can't you just invest in some mouse traps-?!" I huff, cheeks warm with embarrassment. I grumble then before placing my hands on my hips, furrowing my eyebrows, "If I remember correctly, there are in fact mouse traps down in storage, especially after that fiasco day when we've had this problem. We shall activate them once breakfast is over, alright mates?"

All three of them quickly nod and I spread my lips into a smile. "Let's go help the guest butler now. One man can't prepare breakfast all by himsel-"

"Sebastian can." The three say in unison. I puff up my cheeks before sighing.

"Of course- Sebastian can, but Grell can't. Indeed-"

* * *

><p>"Even after helping him...he still managed to ruin the morning." I mutter with frustration to myself as I watch Grell stumble over himself and pull Ciel's entire breakfast off the table, making a complete mess on the carpet and himself. I'm amazed at how the young master accepted to take his aunt's butler in to train him...twice.<p>

"I'm deeply sorry everyone-! I never mean to cause such trouble for you all." Grell sighs as he pities himself, taking a knife as he stands up from the floor, pointing the utensil towards his throat dramatically, "I might as well die to relieve the burden from all of your shoulders!"

"'Ey- easy there, don't do anything rash-!" Baldroy pipes up.

Sebastian, of course, places a hand onto the rookie's shoulder to grab his attention, "Come now, Grell, there's no need for you to do this. Think of all the mess you will make. It would be so excruciating to get all of the blood out of the carpet." By then, Grell's eyes were sparkling like stars, looking up at Sebastian as if he were a divine god.

"Oh, you're so right, Sebastian. Thank you, you're so kind and generous." Grell sighs dreamily, wiping the strands of hazel hair out from his face.

"I wouldn't call that 'kind and generous'." I whisper to Mey-rin while pulling my lips to the side as she nods quickly in agreement.

"Now, Grell, let me show you how to make proper tea. As a butler, you must serve exquisite tea to those you're serving, and none of the weak pot you have made. Remember that you must add a spoonful of tea for the pot and each person you are serving it to." Sebastian says as he pours only a pint of boiling water into the pot. Grell watched in awe while the three other servants were taking notes. Of course, Tanaka had no reason to take any notes. He was already a perfect butler.

"Master, the carriage is now ready for you. We must remain on your schedule for the day." Sebastian smiles towards Ciel.

"Yes, of course." Ciel replies simply as he sips the tea that was made for him by Sebastian.

"As for the rest of you, I expect this household spotless by the time we return. Oh, and Grell," Grell perks up as Sebastian turns to look at him, smiling, "If you do ever plan to die, please perform it outside. And don't make such a mess." I could just feel the dark tone within his sentence-

* * *

><p>"Ah, nothing like the sun beaming down on you after long hours of work." I sigh in relief, laying in the bright green grass as I fold a leg onto one of my knees.<p>

"Oi," Baldroy smacks my leg, causing me to yelp and sit up, "Sit up like a lady, you ain't no tramp."

"Sorry." I hang my head with embarrassment, quickly pulling my dress back up, fixing my work clothes to look more proper. Never had this problem back at Rokkenjima-

"This manor surely is beautiful, isn't it." Grell hums, smiling wide as he trims the incredibly large shrubs of the Phantomhive garden.

"Only been around for about three years now." Baldroy states.

"Odd? But it looks so ancient." Grell tilts his head lightly in confusion.

"That was the intention. This manor was intentionally built to be an exact replica of the old one." Tanaka announces to Grell, startling the poor young man.

I sighed quietly, as I listen to the old butler explain to Grell about the Phantomhive mansion being burned to the ground five years ago. It was the accident that killed Ciel's parents. How the mansion started bursting into flames was unknown, but Ciel was the only survivor of the tragedy...miraculously. The mansion was rebuilt one year afterwards upon Ciel's return after he was presumed dead. Hearing this story again the second time still gets to me.

Mey-rin screams then after Tanaka 'loses his steam', pointing at all of the bushes Grell had trimmed. They were all shaped into...skulls- again. I, along with everyone else, was in complete shock.

"What's with this man and death-?!" I shout out, one of my eyes twitching. I gasp as Finnian lets out a shriek as he's pulled into the bushes, followed by Mey-rin and Baldroy, eventually Grell. Something was picking them off one by one. This has never happened before-

I swallow out of anxiety, shifting before feeling a hand tug onto my wrist.

Oh god-...


End file.
